mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Skystar
Princess Skystar is a female seapony and Hippogriff who appears as a supporting character and is Queen Novo's daughter in My Little Pony The Movie. Development and design Kristin Chenoweth mentioned in an October 6, 2015 Twitter reply, "I get to help pick my mane color." As revealed by art director Rebecca Dart in The Art of My Little Pony The Movie, Skystar initially had two sisters named Haven Bay and Salina Blue. But when the decision was made to make Skystar an only child, the two characters were left in as background characters. Depiction in film Princess Skystar is first heard humming in a rather secluded area in Mount Aris, when she is approached by the Mane Six and Spike. When the six ponies get caught in a whirlpool, she saves them by providing them magical air bubbles. Other depictions Chapter books Princess Skystar only makes a brief non-speaking cameo in The Stormy Road to Canterlot, and is also alluded to by her mother. She is also never referred to by name. IDW comics Skystar appears on the cover of the compilation graphic novel My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel. Storybooks Skystar is set to make an appearance in the Big Golden Book Seaponies Make a Splash! Hasbro.com description Bubbly, chatty, curious and forever bored, young Princess Skystar passes the time in Seaquestria by making friends out of shells and giving them names like Shelly and Sheldon. Desperate for new friends and adventures, Skystar is thrilled when the Mane 6 discover their world and she ultimately convinces Queen Novo to help the Ponies in their quest. ''My Little Pony Friendship Club'' description Bubbly, chatty, curious and forever bored, young Princess Skystar passes the time in Seaquestria by making friends out of shells and giving them names like Shelly and Sheldon. Desperate to discover new friends and adventures, Skystar is thrilled when the Mane 6 discover their world and is ultimately the reason that they agree to help the Ponies in their quest. ''The Art of My Little Pony The Movie'' description Bubbly, chatty, curious and forever bored, young '''PRINCESS SKYSTAR' passes the time in Seaquestria by making friends out of shells and giving them names like Shelly and Sheldon. Desperate to discover new friends and adventures, Skystar is thrilled when the Mane Six discover their world and is ultimately the only Hippogriff to help the Ponies in their quest.'' Software My Little Pony (mobile game) Princess Skystar is a character in Gameloft's mobile game. Merchandise Toys. Princess Twilight Sparkle & Princess Skystar: "They're happy to be friends!" Costume. Gallery Ponies, pirates, and Capper cheering MLPTM.png Mane Six enter the Seaquestria throne room MLPTM.png Queen Novo casting transformation magic MLPTM.png Ponies and pirates cheering MLPTM.png Trailer promo shot of Princess Skystar MLPTM.png|Look at that cute face! Princess Skystar watching Queen Novo perform a spell MLPTM.jpg Mane six with hippogriff Skystar, Capper and the Pirate Parrots MLPTM.jpg MLP The Movie Hasbro website - Skystar and oyster friends.png MLP The Movie Multikino - Princess Skystar.jpg Princess Skystar toy.jpg MLP The Movie Glitter & Style Seapony Princess Skystar figure.jpg MLP The Movie Glitter & Style Seapony Princess Skystar packaging.jpg MLP The Movie Sea Song Princess Skystar figure and stand.jpg MLP The Movie Sea Song Princess Skystar packaging.jpg Toy Fair 2017 - Princess Twilight and Princess Skystar display.jpg My Little Pony The Movie Prequel TPB cover.jpg MLP The Movie Seaponies Make a Splash! BGB cover.jpg Fluttershy Balances the Scales cover.jpg My Little Pony The Movie new poster by Lionsgate.jpg MLP The Movie international poster by Lionsgate.jpg MLP The Movie Princess Skystar "7weeks" poster.jpg MLP The Movie Princess Skystar '5weeks' poster.jpg MLP The Movie Princess Skystar '1week' poster.jpg MLP The Movie Seaquestria panorama poster.jpg MLP The Movie Princess Skystar official artwork.png Kristin Chenoweth as Princess Skystar.jpg Toy Fair 2017 Investor Presentation - MLP The Movie All Star Supporting Cast.jpg Quotes See also *Pony with a similar name: Princess Skyla. References